Difícil de Creer
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Natsu Dragnnel un famoso y joven empresario se ve envuelto en un escándalo y es así donde empieza a recordar sucesos del pasado que lo hacen sonreír. Nadie lo creía, pero no importaba, porque no se arrepentía de nada, la amaba y eso es lo único que importaba.


Natsu Dragneel, el magnate dueño de la empresa de vídeo juegos "Fairy Tail" había tenido un escándalo público, pues nadie era capaz de creer.

Las portadas de varias revistas eran encabezadas por su nombre. Y una de las más conocidas "Los chismes más interesantes traídos por hadas" decía lo siguiente:

"_El magnate joven de negocios Natsu Dragneel anuncia su compromiso con su guardaespaldas, que resulto ser un mujer, así es mis estimados amigos UNA MUJER._

_Al parecer no era lo que todos pensábamos, después de todo el brillante caballero que siempre acompañaba a nuestro gran empresario, era una mujer despampanante de un color de cabello muy inusual._

_Y a todo esto ¿Donde está su novia mostrada ante el público, Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Que pasó con lo 4 años de relación?_

_¿Quién es realmente la prometida de Natsu Dragneel? ¿Cuál es el nombre del supuesto caballero de brillante armadura? Para saber más por favor vea nuestra página número 3"_

Después de eso mostraba a un Natsu sonriente enfrente de muchas cámaras diciendo que se casaría con su guardaespaldas.

La duda era enmarcada por todos, en la gran ciudad de Magnolia.

Natsu suspiro deseando que esto no afecte en lo absoluto a su prometida. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se dirigió a la ventana mientras recordaba momentos importantes, había sido muchas cosas por las que pasaron.

**-Flash-back-**

Un año y medio antes, primavera.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, frustrado ¿Cuántos ya eran con él?, corrió para alcanzarlo, pero sabía perfectamente escabullirse y con tanta gente de por medio era muy complicado buscarlo.

— Mierda — Maldecio al no poder encontrarlo, desde que había fundado su empresa había tenido varios enemigos, pero estos últimos cuatro meses estaba siendo seguido por personas que buscaban el momento indicado para lastimarlo.

Él no era una de esas personas que se escondía detrás de alguien o algo, siempre iba al frente de sus problemas, pero estos cobardes ya lo estaban hartando y siempre era la misma pregunta ¿Quién los mandaba?

— Deberías conseguir un guardaespaldas — Sugerio su amigo Gray.

— No necesito uno — Dijo mirándolo directamente — Soy demasiado fuerte

— Claro, como nadie trata de matarte — Respondió con sarcasmo.

— Estaré bien, no te preocupes que sino Juvia se pondrá celosa — Dijo con burla cosa que el peliazul capto rápidamente a lo que se refería.

— Cállate — Dijo con una venita en su frente — No te metas con mi novia

— Jajajajajaja sólo bromeaba hielitos — Río con ganas.

Después de que empezarán a pelearse y lanzarse insultos a diestra y siniestra, Natsu hizo caso a su amigo y fue a buscar expedientes de las personas aptas, quería algo discreto además de que no quería policías involucrados, por alguna razón no les transmitía confianza.

Iba conduciendo tranquilamente hasta que en cierta calle un auto que transportaba cemento se paro bruscamente, él aún desorientado, bajo de su auto y vio como unos tipos, al rededor de ocho, acorralaban a una persona que no se podía ver bien, se acercó más para saber de la situación.

— Le dije que me lo devolviera — Escucho una voz firme y femenina.

— Ya basta niña ¿Crees que te la devolvería después de ver que llamarías a la policía? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Sólo estaba haciendo lo correcto, ustedes tienen acorralados a un bus escolar con niños adentro — Dijo molesta, entonces el joven reparo en el bus donde todos los niños veían expectantes y el conductor estaba noqueado.

— Eso no tiene porque importante — Dijo furioso y lanzó un celular, que al parecer era de la muchacha.

— Cómo se atreve — Más que una pregunta pareció una afirmación, apretó sus dientes molesta y lo tomo de su brazo y como si nada le dio una voltereta y lo noqueo.

De repente la chica freno su furia y se vio asustada y apenada.

— Lo siento, lo siento — Se disculpó con las manos juntas — Pero debe devolverme mi celular intacto por favor , no quiero hacerle daño.

— ¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa? — Preguntó uno de los tipos mientras se lanzaba a golpearla, cuando el joven estaba dispuesto a ir a su auxilio, ella ya estaba golpeando a todos.

Los niños veían fascinados como la chica golpeaba a todos, en cambio el chico estaba sorprendido incluso sintió una corriente eléctrica en la columna vertebral (miedo).

Una vez que había llegado la policía se los había llevado a todos, y el como testigo decidió también ir.

Una vez ya en la comisaría pudo apreciar su cabello escarlata y como se ponía nerviosa al hablar con un peliazul que tenía un tatuaje en la parte derecha de su rostro.

— ¿Porque estas aquí? — Preguntó el peliazul mientras escribía en su computadora, ella sólo bajaba la mirada apenada y triste por ser regañada — Una chica frágil de cabello escarlata golpea a 10 tipos que antes había noqueado al conductor de un bus escolar del jardín de niños. — Suspiro, no era nada creíble y sólo tenían como testigo a los niños.

— Ella es un ángel.

— Ella golpeó a todos esos feos hombres.

— Ella es muy fuerte

Halagan todos los infantes señalándola y contándole todo a oficiales, que no sabían que hacer.

— Si, si, ella fue

— Me hizo esto, oficial — señala su cuello — merece cadena perpetua por lo menos.

— Exacto, fue ella, oficial

Gritaban los 10 tipos acusándola. La chica primero vio a los niños y les dedico una sonrisa amable para luego giñarles el ojo, los niños sonrieron maravillados incluso tenían estrellitas brillantes en sus pequeños ojos. Luego dirigió su mirada a todos los tipos que la acusaban, los miro de manera dura haciendo que todos callaran y se sentarán.

— Esto no tiene sentido — Suspiro el peliazul, detective del sector — El conductor está en el hospital y no despierta, el testimonio de unos niños no es de ayuda ¿Cómo te ayudare? — Se preguntó mientras observaba a todos.

— Yo — Dijo un pelirosa llamando la atención. — Vi todo y soy un testigo creíble. Es más que obvio que ella no los golpeó, ella sólo estaba ahí mientras ellos peleaban entre sí.

— No es cierto, el ángel lo hizo — Protesto uno de los niños y así de nuevo todos volvieron a hablar. De nuevo la chica les dio una mirada aterradora a los diez hombres.

— Silencio — Dijo el general de la estación, Natsu se dirigió al niño que hablaba y tomó un libro de ahí.

— Dime ¿Qué dice aquí? — Preguntó señalando una palabra, el niño intentó leerla y empezaba a balbucear. — Lo ven, son niños que ni siquiera saben leer y en lo que más se basan son en ciencias ficciones, lo más seguro es que su imaginación voló después de verla similar a un personaje de anime.

Los niños empezaron a reclamar, pero no había nada que hacer, después de todo él era un testigo adulto, no noqueado y creíble, encerraron a todos los tipos que se estaban quejando y no hicieron nada en contra de la chica.

Una vez saliendo de la estación de policías.

— No es necesario que me des las gracias — Dijo arrogante el pelirosa, mientra veía como su mano derecha, asistente y futuro cuñado se acercaba.

— No pensaba dártelas — Dijo mirándolo seriamente, nada comparado a la chica sonrojada y tímida de haya adentro — Para la próxima, cuando vea a una chica en medio de una pelea, intervenga a ayudarla y no invente cosas.

Sin esperar respuesta, se puso su capucha y se marcho.

— ¿Que pasó Natsu-ni? — Preguntó un peliazul preocupado.

— Nada — Respondió frunciendo el ceño — Romeo — Llamo seriamente — Quiero que investigues algo.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

— Flamitas, sigues pensado que puede ser un error — Dijo Gray entrando a la oficina con unos papeles.

— Se que no es un error — Dijo sonriendo e ignorando el sobrenombre.

— Sabía que no te arrepentirías — Dijo sonriendo, conocía a su amigo, sabía lo que hacía. — Encontré una carta de tu hermano Zeref.

Curioso, abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

— Al parecer van presentar a su primera hija — Dijo sonriendo, su hermano mayor se habían casado hace tres años atrás y hace dos años Mavis, esposa de su hermano, había dado a luz a sus dos sobrinos August y Larcade.

— Tu familia cada día va creciendo más y más.

— Así es, Laxus y Miraje ya tienen un hija — Dijo viendo una foto de se hermano — Erik y Kinana ya se casaron y están embarazados — Río recordando la reacción de Erik al saber que sería padre. — Gajeel va por su segundo hijo con Levi — Tuvo un poco de nostalgia después de todo su cuñada era muy amiga de su ex-prometida, no quería que sea incómodo tratarse — Stign se casará con Yukino dentro de poco, Rogue ya está casado con Minerva y Wendy esta comprometida con Romeo.

Laxus era el único nieto legítimo de Makarov, pero él lo consideraba como un padre, ya que el suyo lo abandonó cuando nació. Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy habían sido adoptados cuando tenían entre dos y un año, luego sigue Erik ya con tres años seguidos de Sting y Rogue con un año y medio, después de una larga búsqueda habían encontrado al hermano mayor de Natsu: Zeref que ya tenía cuatro para ese entonces. Todos admiraban a Makarov y siempre lo consideraban su padre, el cual les permitió permanecer con los apellidos de sus padres fallecidos que por cierto eran amigos de él, esa fue una de las razones para adoptarlos.

— Aun no puedo creer que Romeo haya sido aceptado. — Comento después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Porque lo dices? — Preguntó con inocencia.

— ¿Cómo que porque lo digo? — Grito con una venita en la frente — Es la única mujer de tu familia, teniendo seis hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores... Debió ser difícil para Romeo.

— Claro que no — Exclamó indignado — Yo le ayude a que acercará

— Porque Erza te obligó — Dijo burlándose, mientras él recordaba como se aguantaba sus celos de hermano, por más que lo quería como si fuera de la familia y sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba ser por todas la ley, le costaba soltar a su pequeña hermanita.

— ¡No es cierto! — Bramo molesto, y así empezaban a discutir de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

**-Flash back-**

Un año atrás

Había conseguido que Erza Scarlet trabajará para él con unas condiciones:

1) Después de atrapar a la persona que quería hacerle daño le daría un trabajo en la empresa Fairy Tail

2) Ante todos sería su asistente.

3) Bajo ningún concepto podría decir que su guardaespaldas era una chica.

La chica había pedido estas tres condiciones porque no quería que su madre se enterara que ella no tenía un trabajo referente a su vocación, también entendía que para todos sería difícil de creer que ella era muy fuerte, tanto que un puñado de hombres no eran suficientes para vencerla.

De cierta manera a él también le convenía, pues no quería que su novia se enterara de nada (sobre que alguien le seguía, sólo lo sabía su amigo y hermanos)

Después de que empezará a trabajar no había logrado ningún avance dentro de dos meses. Hasta que cierto día trataron de asaltarlo.

— Te quedarás en mi casa — Ordenó Natsu después de meditarlo.

— ¿Porque? — Preguntó desconcertada, desde su escritorio.

— Entraron a mi casa, ayer en la noche — Erza ahogó un grito de susto. — Rompieron las cámaras de grabación y lo poco que grabó no se nota nada y no dejaron pistas, están arreglando todo — Dijo lo último para tranquilizarla.

— Deberías ir a la casa de tu familia

— No quiero ponerles en peligro

— Ya veo — Después de pensarlo muy bien, decidió aceptar.

Ya en la tarde en medio de su pequeña despedida con su madre.

— ¿A dónde irás? — Preguntó Jellal.

— Mi hija se irá a trabajar en la casa de su jefe. — Respondió antes que ella. — Jellal, si lo conocieras, es tan guapo. Hija — Se volteó a verla. — Por favor has lo posible para que se enamore de ti.

— ¡¡Mamá!! — Exclamó sonrojada, y él chico frunció su ceño, el tenía a su novia Ultear, pero Erza era como su hermana y no quería que sufriera y menos por amor.

— Ay hija, sí espero a que te tomes tu tiempo, jamás conoceré a mis nietos o nietas — Se defendió la peliroja mayor. — Pero no te preocupes ya me encargue de poner un amuleto del amor en tu maleta.

— Mamá, está comprometido y no hay amor, no piensas cosas que no son.

Irene remolcó sus ojos con lo necia que era su hija.

— Bueno, bueno, espero te cuides mucho y te metas en su cama — Dijo picaramente.

— Ya basta mamá, antes me decías que no dejará que ningún chico me tocará, incluso que no dejará que me mirara y ahora me pides que me meta a su cama, no te entiendo.

— Antes eras muy joven para ser madre, sospecho que Ul será quien nos de la sorpresa de estar embarazada — Dijo mirando a Jellal, que sin entender porque esa idea le desagradaba, Erza fingió estar molesta con su madre por más que le dolía esa insinuación.

— Mejor me voy

— Yo te llevaré — Sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta para que ella entrará. — Hasta luego Irene.

A Erza no le quedó más que aceptar y se despidió de su madre.

— Gracias Jellal, por llevarla a su trabajo, pasa después por algo de comer.

El chico acepto y empezó a manejar. Una vez que los vio lejos suspiro, ya estaba vieja, pero se veía muy joven y siempre se daba cuenta de todo, al ser joven había cometido varios errores como abandonar a su hija (por eso tiene su apellido de soltera y su hija el apellido que le dio su amigo) después de buscarla y arrepentirse, decidió hacer todo lo mejor por ella y no meterse demasiado en su vida personal.

— Natsu será mi yerno — Sonrió y se dirigió a su cada — Debo pensar en posibles nombres de mis nietos o nietas...

Erza temía que su amigo se enterara de todo lo que ha estado haciendo, no quería que se encuentre con Natsu, porque lo más seguro seria que lo interrogue, no por nada era detective.

— Está bien aquí — Dijo antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa.

— Por fin llegas — Dijo Natsu, que estaba impaciente porque llegará.

Erza rápidamente se puso nerviosa, no sabía que debía hacer, se supone que no tenían que encontrase.

— Jellal el es mi jefe Natsu, jefe el es Jellal mi amigo, se ofreció a traerme — Aclaro, esperando que fuese suficiente, en lo cual estaba equivocada.

— No le parece explotación al traer a su asistente a trabajar a su casa.

— Había olvidado que eres un detective, pero esto no es un interrogatorio

— ¿Porque la hace trabajar horas extras en SU casa?

— Le estoy pagando — Hizo un puchero, mientras su gato Happy mirando de uno a otro.

— Aun así, es una mujer.

— Lo se

Erza miraba todo con nerviosismo, ante Jellal actuaba como una mujer delicada, pero que sabía defenderse y ante Natsu era una caballero, en sí se comportaba tal como era.

— Basta. Gracias Jellal, jefe entremos — Dijo caminando hacia adentro, mientras él pelirosa sonreía victorioso.

— Debo ver que tan lejos está tu habitación — Dijo Jellal entrando a la casa y golpeando con la puerta a Natsu, que la estaba cerrando.

— No puedes entrar a mi casa — Bramo fastidiado, con una marca roja en la cara. Le hablaba tan informalmente por más que fuera su mayor por un par de años.

— Sólo acompañó a Mi amiga. — Miro cada rincón de la mediana casa y era poco espacio para dos personas, bueno, según él. — Me quedaré — sentenció mientras miraba un sillón donde sería su posible mueble para dormir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?! — Grito el pelirosa, mientras Erza tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

— ¿Porque te da miedo, que escondes?

— Yo no tengo miedo de nada

— Que bien.

— Pues muy bien

— Que tal si dormimos todos en la sala — Sugirió Erza después de toser falsamente.

Entonces los tres empezaron a mirar al su alrededor y imaginarse las posibles situaciones en las que estarían.

Natsu: él muy bien sabía que su guardaespaldas estaba enamorada del peliazul, lo había verificado, entonces esto sólo sería una escusa para verlo dormir toda la noche, sólo a el, ¿Quién lo iba a cuidar a él? NO, definitivamente no, él peliazul no podía quedarse ahí, no quería a su guardaespaldas velando su sueño incluso "Erza se le quedaba observando, maravillada, y empezó a acercar al rostro del peliazul, lentamente y entreabriendo sus labios para depositar un dulce beso..." su imaginación empezó a volar y de repente se sintió enfadado con ese concepto.

Jellal: ese no era lugar para una mujer y mucho menos para alguien tan hermosa y delicada como su amiga, no quería nada de eso "mientras ella dormía tranquilamente soñando con sus pasteles de fresa su jefe se acercaba sonriendo, hasta llegar a ella, la observo unos segundo y empezó a destaparla para observarla más detalladamente..." incluso se imagino al peligrosa con dientes afilados (como un tiburón) y una sonrisa macabra, movió la cabeza, no iba ser así o si...

Erza: como ella estaba en medio de la discusión empezó a ver lo que sucedería luego de que "Natsu se levantaba por un vaso de agua, Jellal también se levantó porque quería tenerlo vigilado, al observarlo detalladamente empezó a tragar duró y se acercó lentamente al chico, Natsu quiso poner distancia, pero no iba a negar que le estaba empezando a gustar, incluso el empezaba a acercarse más y más..." movió la cabeza velozmente y varias veces, debía dejar de leer mangas yaoi's.

— O tal vez en habitaciones diferentes.

— Si, mejor — Respondieron ambos para darse la vuelta tratando de olvidar esas tontas imaginaciones.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

— Ya dejen de pelear — Sentenció una chica con la mirada fría, entrando a la oficina.

— Si, señora — Respondieron ambos amigos de forma militar.

— Pensé que estarías con Irene — Dijo Natsu mientras la veía sentarse en su escritorio, después de que atraparon al agresor, él la quería tener cerca así que le propuso, como agradecimiento, entrenarla lo mejor posible para ser una gran diseñadora de vídeo juegos.

— Si, pero tuvo que salir con uno sus tantas citas — Suspiro, su madre era muy fiestera.

Gray había salido para darles privacidad, claro, primero dándole una mirada pícara a su ami-enemigo.

Natsu se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás.

— No Natsu, nos pueden ver — Dijo avergonzada Erza mientras verificada que nadie estuviera cerca.

— Tranquila, recuerda que soy el jefe — Dijo entre risas el pelirosado.

— Aun así — Fue interrumpida por unos de los besos de su prometido, escucho pasos y rápidamente se separó, pero al parecer el chico no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. — Espera... No... amor

Rápidamente él se puso sonrojado, pues, eran pocas las veces que ella se ponía cariñosa y cuando lo hacia se sentía muy avergonzado ¿Era normal eso? Las parejas siempre se ponían esos sufijos, incluso su ex-prometida, pero nadie lo hacia sentir así.

— Lo haremos después cariño — Dijo la chica verificando que no había nadie, Natsu miro a otro lado totalmente rojo, sólo ella lograba cosas que nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo y se dejó guiar por las escaleras del servicio.

**-Flash Back-**

Ocho meses antes.

Había sido complicado estos últimos meses, se habían salvado por un pelo, el que su novia los descubriera. Afortunadamente cuando ella llegó de improvisto Erza actuó rápidamente y se metió a una de las armaduras que había ahí.

Lucy aún principio quería saber si o si la identidad del caballero, pero no pudo ser posible.

Natsu estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, de tener su identidad en secreto, hizo de todo para desviar su atención tanto que empezó a hablar de su relación debía dar el siguiente paso, después de todo su novia podía ser muy curiosa cuando se lo proponía.

Hace más de un mes se había formulado una gran pregunta ¿Seguía queriendo a Lucy? La razón de esta pregunta era que los sentimientos hacia su guardaespaldas lo hacían confundir, le gustaba hacerla reír y tenerla cómoda, le gustaba molestarla aunque aveces eso tenía como consecuencia uno que otro golpe, le gustaba como se hacía vulnerable cuando veía un pastel de fresa, se enojada cuando sus empleados babeaban por ella y se molestaba de sobremanera cuando le mencionaba algo de su adorado amigo, Jellal.

Últimamente no le hacía caso a su novia y no le tomaba importancia a lo emocionada que estaba con su futuro y sobre anunciar, abiertamente, su compromiso.

Zeref que se había dado cuenta de todo apenas presentó a Erza en la cena familiar que tuvieron, le había dado un que otro consejos, que en vez de ayudarlo sólo lo confundía más.

Dos meses después ya había tomado la decisión y había dado fin a su relación, Lucy había quedado devastada y siempre repetía que necesitaban tiempo y no una separación, al ver que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión le pido que no le dijera nada a la prensa, Natsu no pudo negarse a aquel pedido, su familia se lo había tomado de buena manera, nadie le recriminó nada, incluso lo apoyaban, después de todo ellos perfectamente se habían dado cuenta que a su hermano/hijo/cuñado suspiraba por una mujer, pelirroja por cierto, que lo traía loco. Todos estaban contentos, ella parecía ser el tornillo que le faltaba o algo así había mencionado su padre, después de conocerla.

— Déjame avanzar pasos que Jellal jamás se a atrevido — había dicho de una de esas tardes que salieron a pasear, Erza lo había notado un poco extraño y cuando escucho aquello se que sorprendida, pues había entiendo a la perfección lo que significaba aquella indirecta.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado. Claro que después había sido difícil, pues justamente Jellal se había dado cuenta que el amor que tenía hacia su amiga no era ese que siempre defendía (amor de hermanos) y había terminado con Ul porque no quería engañarse, ni lastimarla.

Erza se encontraba realmente confundida con todo lo que había pasado, pues no iba negar que se había enamorado del pelirosa, pero se negaba a aceptarlo ya que nunca se enteró que había roto su relación con la pelirubia.

— Fue difícil llegar a esto — Dijo Natsu mirando la revista y abrazándola por detrás, nadie creía de su rompimiento con Lucy, que su guardaespaldas fuese una chica, y que se casaría dentro de poco. No quería esperar más, aunque Jellal había dicho que le dejaba el camino libre temía de que alguien se la "robase", después de todo era perfecta.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien con esto? — Preguntó preocupada, para personas importantes ante la sociedad como Natsu, que su vida personal este siendo criticada era muy incómodo.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. — Sonrió y abrió la puerta para pasar a la plataforma de la conferencia de prensa.

Todo empezaron a sacar fotos y hacer demasiadas preguntas, un completo bullicio.

— Sólo diré esto — Hablo seriamente. — Se que es difícil de creer sobre nuestra relación o como sucedió, pero lo único que deben saber es que me casaré con ella — Tomó la mano de la pelirroja — MI prometida — Erza se sonrojo — Y que no la cambiaré por nadie. — Al decir esto la abrazo y la beso delante de todos.

Algunas(os) periodistas se detuvieron a ver el beso y dejar de tomar fotografías, era muy romántico, no sabían como habían llegado a eso, pero se notaba que se querían, que se querían mucho, una persona en especial vio todo, muy orgulloso de todo el amor sincero que profesaban, ya sabía que iba a escribir en su revista "Blue Pegasus"

Siete meses después...

Un domingo en especial todos se habían reunido para un almuerzo familiar, cada uno entusiasmado poniéndose al tanto sobre lo que se habían perdido al estar lejos.

— ¿Así que la caballero pudo contigo, antorcha viviente? — Se burló Gajeel, su hermano.

— ¡¡Gajeel!! — Regalo su esposa, estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla, platicando con sus demás cuñadas.

— Sólo molesto a mi hermano — Se defendió inocentemente.

— Cállate Gajeel. Aún no se como es que Levi pudo casarse contigo, afortunadamente mis sobrinos son como su madre.— Sonrió triunfante al ver la venita de su hermano.

— Natsu-nii, será mejor que no peleen — Les recordó Sting, trayendo un pastel de frutilla, antojos de su esposa.

— Así es, tranquilízate Gajeel — Apoyo Rogue bebiendo de su té.

— Ojala que MIS sobrinos no se parezcan a ti ni un poco — Reataco Gajeel ignorando a sus hermanos, que negaron con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, jamás entendían, afortunadamente todavía no había llegado Gray, el mejor amigo de su hermano, que si no...

— Laxus-nisan ¿No dirás nada? — Preguntó Wendy con una gota en la frente.

— Mientras se mantengan lejos de Mira — Respondió restandole importancia, su esposa estaba nuevamente embarazada.

"Bueno, al menos se preocupa por alguien más que él" pensó riendo, su pequeña hermana.

— ¿Mavis iremos a la fiesta de Zera? — Preguntó Zeref después de colgar su teléfono, a su esposa le brillaron los ojos emocionada por ver nuevamente a su mejor amiga.

— Claro que si — Respondió sonriente, el también sonrió y fue a robarle un poco de su pastel.

— Mmmm ¿Qué crees que sea? — Preguntó Kinana pensativa por su futuro sobrino a su esposo, Erik sólo se encogió los hombros.

— Aun no sabemos mucho — Sonrió amablemente Erza sobándose su barriga, llevaba tres meses de casada y dos de embarazada, le parecía tierno el que los demás se preocuparon por su salud.

— Seguro que será un niño — Comento Minerva.

— Yo creo que será una niña — Dijo Levi sonriente, se habían vuelto muy amigas, Erza se llevaba muy bien con todas sus cuñadas.

— Serán gemelos — Sonrió Mavis.

Todos la observaron y sonrieron, nadie sabía nada todavía, Natsu llegó a escuchar eso, por más que estuviese peleando siempre tomaba atención a su esposa, la idea de tener gemelos no le desagradaba en absoluto.

— Aquí viene la foto familiar — Llegó su Padre sonriendo — Por Dios, compórtense — Regaño a sus hijos, que refunfuñando se fueron donde sus respectivas esposas.

Todos se acomodarnos y los pequeños vinieron alegres y riendo con la madre de Erza, que estaba maravillados con los niños.

Se pusieron en orden de nacimiento y con su respectivas familias.

Natsu antes de que dijeran "Slayer" se había acercado más a su esposa y le robó un beso. Quedando impreso en la foto.

**_FIN_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_**

— Ahhhhh — Gritaba Erza, triturando la mano de su esposo.

— Tranquila Erza, tranquila — Rogaba repetidas veces Natsu, por el dolor que sentía su pobre mano y por nerviosismo, no le gustaba verla sufrir.

— Una vez más, señora Dragneel, que aquí vienen — Decía la doctora, después de todo Mavis no se había equivocado, si eran gemelos.

— Tranquila Erza-san — Limpiaba el sudor de su frente a su cuñada, Wendy al ser doctora y alguien influyente en el hospital había podido convencer a las demás de estar dando apoyo como enfermera, ya que en el reglamento se prohibía dar atención a un familiar.

— Te juro que si no salgo de aquí, no dejaré que me pongas un dedo encima — Murmuraba la peliroja, era demasiado doloroso tener un hijo y más si venían entre dos, no estaba dispuesta a volver a pasar lo mismo.

Natsu se olvidó del dolor y puso atención a las palabras de su esposa, eso era mucho peor que el dolor de su mano, aunque... se tranquilo, suspiro y recordó que Wendy ya le había puesto al tanto de las posibles cosas que pudieran pasar, eran hormonas de parto, seguro que luego ni se recordaría, debía admitir que la época de antojos y "bipolaridad" era algo nuevo para el y sufrió más de un golpe.

— ¡¡NATSU!! — Grito Erza al ver que no la escuchaba, necesitaba atención al menos en ese momento, lo bueno era que con ese grito había sido su último esfuerzo, pues se escucho un par de potentes llantos.

Natsu espantado por el grito de su esposa había salido de sus pensamientos, para luego dirigir su mirada a los llantos que se escuchaban, causado por dos hermosos niños (uno pelirosado y el otro con destellos pelirojos), los vio impresionado y de repente un indescifrable miedo lo invadió ¿Sería un buen padre?

— Felicidades Erza-san y Natsu-ni... — Wendy se quedó con la palabra en la boca y sus ojos se ponían blancos al ver como su hermano se desmayaba.

— ¡Qué no puede entrar! — se escucho el grito de una muchacha mientras la puerta de abría.

— ¡Gajeel!

— ¡Gray!

Regañaron Levi y Juvia, respectivamente.

Gajeel y Gray no pudieron aguantar su risa y empezaron a romper en carcajadas al ver a Natsu en el piso, de repente Erza los miro furiosa por irrumpir su habitación y sintieron una aura fúnebre detrás de ellos, que les hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica en sus espinas dorsales.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó Irene con una sonrisa amable, cerró la puerta y se escucho dos golpes en todo el hospital, sacando una gota en la frente a todos los doctores, Wendy sonrió nerviosa y avergonzada por la reciente situación.

Erza suspiro, no tenía una familia normal, pero estaba feliz y orgullosa de pertenecer ahí, además de que sus hijos crecería con mucho amor y cariño.

— Natsu ya levanté o enserio que no dejaré que me toques — Amenazo con los brazos cruzados, no había sido tan doloroso después de todo.

"Hace un momento estaba sin fuerzas" grito Wendy en su interior.

Natsu le levantó rápidamente como un resorte y sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y espero paciente por sus hijos, que se había llevado la enfermera.

Sonrió más al tener a sus hijos, le dio uno a su esposa.

— Bienvenidos Yuri y Rob — Saludo emocionado Natsu, no sabía como ser padre, pero no debía ser difícil ¿No? Después de todos sus hermanos ya lo eran y eso también era difícil de creer...

.

.

.

.

**Nota.- **_Si se preguntan porque se llaman, hielitos, antorcha andante, etc. Es porque crearon un vídeo juego llamado "Fairy Tail" donde participaron todos los integrantes de la empresa y familia de Natsu. Y adoptaron su apodos artísticos._

**HOOOOOLA**

**Puff -se saca el sudor de su frente- fue lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, ni mi monografía fue así... (espero que eso no lo vean mis maestros) jejejejeje bueno espero que le haya gustado, me encanta esta pareja, la amo jejejeje muy pronto empezaré a escribir una con más capítulos, espero se den la molestia de leerlo. Sin más que decir, les mando un abrazo a distancia (todos necesitamos unos de vez en cuando) les deseo lo mejor y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerla.**

**Mata-nee**


End file.
